eyes on fire
by yaxl3y
Summary: Teddy and Lily. Lily and Teddy.
1. eyes on fire

"You think we meant for this to happen? You think we meant to be attracted to each other, to let nature and destiny and all that bullshit she went on as a kid, happen? It was…I'm not sorry about Lily and I never will be," Teddy's hair was dark red, Lily noticed as she sat safely on the couch.

Her father, mother, and two brothers were across them. Teddy had been sitting, until James had said some stupid thing and Teddy erupted with anger he rarely had.

Harry stared at Teddy carefully, "And the age difference?"

Teddy rolled his eyes in response to that. "Please, don't you pull that age as your last resort. You know damn well that _my _parents had a bigger age difference that ten years."

"And they were also older and could actually think out their actions, instead of a seventeen and twenty seven year old," James remarked.

"James, goddamn it, don't speak to Teddy about his parents! You didn't know them so leave it be." Lily spoke with her voice firm, her dark red hair covering half her face. Teddy looked to Lily and gave her a small smile.

"Now," she stood and grabbed Teddy's hand, "Until you all can deal with Teddy and I, I will be staying at his place."

Ginny stood to match her daughter's height, "Lily Luna Potter, I don't think so."

Lily only smiled. "I'm seventeen, Mum. Of age, of course." And out she walked, with a sheepish Teddy behind her, his hair now a light pink.

The Potters, excluding Lily, sat there discussing the couple of Teddy and Lily. They were right, it was a big age difference. Teddy was also right, his parents did have a bigger one and Harry and Ginny themselves encouraged the late married couple. When Remus was being foolish and silly, couldn't come to terms that Tonks _had_ loved him, despite him being a werewolf and the age difference.

They hadn't wanted to admit it, but they were going to have to accept Teddy and Lily. They didn't want to lose their daughter and sister. Besides, they knew Teddy, how bad could he be?


	2. careful, now

"Teddy fucking Lupin, get in here before I tear your balls off!" He carefully walked into Lily's room, knowing her anger came from the bite in her arm, but nonetheless, carefully.

He sat on the edge of her bed, looking at the bandage she had on her arm. "Lily, I know a dragon bit you and all, but can I ask how?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "I got too close to the baby dragon. It was a rookie mistake, but I'll live. The damn poison just has to heal the muggle way, because apparently, out of all the bloody potions the do have, they don't have one for this one."

"Where was Charlie?"

Her face softened, "He left me alone to do this, it was my chance, Teddy! And I completely fucked it up." Tears started to well in her eyes, but she shook them off before they could fall.

"Oh, Lils." Teddy gingerly scooted up to her and her head fell onto his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and moved her hair out of her eyes. "You know the great thing about working with your Uncle? It's like impossible to fire you without getting twenty Weasleys on your ass."

She giggled lightly, "I suppose so."

He shook his head and kissed her nose, "I know so. Your brothers had a little talk with me after they decided we could be together. Except I think they said fifty Weasleys…"

She laughed and pulled him into a full kiss…until she fell back on her arm and starting yelling in pain and her mother came running in.

Ginny Potter's glare was enough to get Teddy running out of the room.


	3. all along the watchtower

Teddy smiled at Lily from across the room and winked. She laughed and said goodbye to whichever cousin she was talking to, and came over, sitting next to him.

"Stop flirting with me, Teddy," she teased. "I'll tell on you."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh yeah? To who?"

"Miranda, of course." She leaned over and laid her head in his lap, putting her feet on the couch arm and stared at the ceiling.

He huffed, "Miranda, huh? How do you think she'd take that?"

"She'd scream and cry and dump you for even looking at another female." Lily nodded and looked up at Teddy, innocently smiling at him.

He shrugged indifferently. "I like you better." He turned at that moment at James' big commotion and didn't look back in time to see her cute, little blush and her secret smirk.

Teddy knew better than to plant ideas into Lily's head, didn't he?


End file.
